Master
by Maiya-chan
Summary: A new version of the journey of Kingdom Hearts. This time, Riku must save the worlds with only King Mickey to help him. Will he succeed? What will befall the pair? Has Organization XIII returned and will they succeed? Part One of the Battle with Darkness Series.
1. Destiny Islands

AN: Hey, guys! Another new story! I actually wrote this based off of a one-shot I was writing around when BbS was released. Well . . . after I wrote it, I learned more about the series . . . it was totally wrong. . . . **so** I started editing and ended up with almost nothing.

Anyway, I ended up writing this to go as a beginning and ended up deciding to write a HUGE fanfiction with lots of chapters. I also recently started planning a sequel with worlds from different fandoms and the 3DS worlds, since not much is known about those yet.

Anyway, please review (I can always use more help with my writing from my loving fans :] ) and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the events, the worlds, etc., etc., etc. I only own my ideas, the sentences I stitched together out of words I also do not own, and the concept based off of concepts I do not own. I also do not own Mickey Mouse.

* * *

I lay on the warm sand, my watchful, teal eyes staring over the aqua ocean at the sunny blue sky and the fluffy white clouds that sporadically dot it. I roll my eyes at the overly picturesque sight. "Happiness and perfection are overrated and true peace is nothing but a lie," I mutter bitterly to myself over the gentle lapping of the waves. Sighing, I close my eyes to see what life truly is: dark, empty, lonely, and plain. I hear footsteps approaching to my left. The sand mutes them, but years of fighting to protect my life (never mind that I was usually fighting something inside myself) have sharpened my senses beyond what they were. I open my eyes slightly to see who it is, though I already know. "Hey, Sora," I mumble, closing my eyes again.

"Hey," he distractedly responds, sitting next to me. I open my left eye to see him, lifting the same eyebrow in confusion. He's not looking at me; however, but is staring out at the ocean like I had been only moments before. "Happiness and perfection are overrated," he mumbles, staring blankly ahead.

"And true peace is a lie," Sora jumps, startled, as I speak, sitting up. "Life is lonely, dark, and bitter. Its depthless emptiness is filled only with never-ending pain." I glare at the ocean, remembering the calm feeling the crashing waves used to give me. The calm feeling that the insanity my life became took away and will probably never give back.

"That was oddly…poetic," Sora states, pulling me from my thoughts. He laughs nervously, glancing in my direction as though wondering what I'll do. I swallow a quick flash of guilt, but I'm right to feel guilty. It's my fault he doesn't know if he can trust me.

I laugh with him, "Well, what do you know? It was." Sora laughs again, much less nervously than before, and smiles.

* * *

We sit there for hours, mainly in silence but with some broken conversation as the time passes. We watch the sun set, the stars appear. Sora does the childish thing and makes a wish on the first star. I can't help but think of all the worlds I'd helped destroy, the stars that had consequently vanished. I do a quick check of all the stars, just to make sure none are missing. Thankfully, they're all still there, brightly shining pinpricks in the night sky.

"Hey, Riku," Sora says suddenly. I glance over and find his dark, navy eyes locked intently on me. "Do you think we'll ever be able to live normally again? I mean…without checking every dark corner…or wondering if a world's ever going to disappear again. Do you think there'll ever be a time we can go without having to worry about whether or not An-" he drops off, sheepishly ducking his head as I flinch. "Sorry…I didn't mean to hit such a sore subject."

"Who knows really?" I eventually reply with a shrug. "I don't know about you, but despite the fact that I'm drawn to the darkness like a moth to the flame, I don't think I'll ever stop checking dark corners." I fall silent for a long moment, thinking. Sora starts to fidget nervously beside me. "I haven't thought much about the worlds disappearing," I eventually lie, "So I don't know how to answer that question."

"Okay," Sora replies, seeming content with my answers. He sighs, resting his chin on his arms. A soft wind ruffles his hair and mine, the smell of rain riding the breeze. We sit for a moment in comfortable silence.

"As for Ansem," I continue as I stand, feeling the moment pass, "you don't need to worry about him taking over again. I've got that handled." I begin to head toward the boardwalk. "See you tomorrow, Sora," I call, lifting a hand in farewell.

"Bye," I hear Sora mumble tiredly in reply. A yawn follows shortly after. I smile to myself as I reach the boardwalk. Turning to wave one last time, I climb into my boat and untie the worn rope tethering it to the weathered pier.

* * *

I find it impossible to sleep that night. Seemingly every time I close my eyes, Ansem threatens to pull me deeper into the darkness in my heart. I feel as though I'll continue to fall until I open them. Just as the feeling begins to subside and I feel sleep beginning to take hold, a sharp crack of thunder signals the start of a torrential downpour. I jump, sitting up, terrified for a moment as lighting splits the sky. "Come on, Riku. It's only a storm. You haven't been afraid of a storm since you were five," I murmur to myself, getting up and closing my windows and balcony door. "You've also never been scared of the dark, but that changed," I mumble, turning on all of the lights in my room to ward off the creeping gloom. Glancing out the window, the familiarity makes me freeze, my heart in my throat. The storm looks similar, eerily so, to a storm I've seen only once before. "No," I whisper, the word nothing more than a breath, rushing out of my bedroom and into the night.

* * *

Reaching the main island, I haphazardly tie my boat to the pier and make a beeline for the cave dubbed by all of us as kinds as the Secret Place. The strange door that's always been there glows with a faint, otherworldly light. On the door, though it appears to lie more in it, is a Keyhole I've only seen one other time. It, too, glows, but more brightly. "I have to get Sora," I breathe, turning. My eyes fall on a Shadow on a slow journey towards the door. My eyes widen, whether out of fear or surprise, I'm not sure. Hoping I'm still able to control Heartless, I say firmly to the Shadow, "Get out of here." It looks at me almost curiously for a moment, motionless, with its large, yellow eyes. Then, apparently deciding that I'm not dark enough to bother listening to, it begins to walk past me.

I kick it aside, muttering, "Shoot, not enough time to get Sora. But how do I…?" I begin to pace, intent on keeping the Shadow away from the Keyhole. "Think, Riku, think!" I knock the Shadow away again. It lunges at me, scratching my arm. I shout in pain and summon my Keyblade, swiftly eliminating the Heartless. I stand and begin pacing once again. A sudden pull on my arm draws my attention to my Keyblade, which appears to be practically dragging itself towards the Keyhole. I frown, confused for a moment, before realization hits, "Now I get it! I don't need to get Sora to lock it." Smiling, I hold the Keyblade up, pointed toward the Keyhole. A bright stream of light travels from the tip to the Keyhole, a clicking sound heard a moment later. Before I can blink, the Keyhole is gone, the door has fallen dark, and the storm outside has calmed.

"Good job, Riku. For a second there, I thought I'd have to get Sora." I turn to face the familiar voice coming from the entrance.

"Mickey," I smile, seeing my old friend and fighting partner. My happiness turns to bone-chilling dread within a moment, however, my voice dropping low, "Wait . . . what are you doing here?" I ask the question, my heart racing, though I know the exact response he'll give me, a part of me wishing he wouldn't say the words I know he will.

He, despite knowing that I already know, responds with the exact wording I knew he'd use, "Darkness has begun to endanger other worlds again. I came here to tell Sora, but it looks like I don't need to bother him now."

I take a quick step back, his last sentence catching me off guard. "You don't . . . You can't possibly . . . " I point to myself, eyes wide. He nods, slowly, his expression solemn. "No, no, no," I quickly reply "I can't possibly . . . I'm already fighting my own battle against the darkness . . . " As I speak, I back quickly against the cave wall, wishing the stony barrier were not there.

"Which is exactly why you're preferred to Sora for this job," he says, putting my back against a proverbial wall as well. I'm surprised to see his expression sadden. "Besides, he can't handle it again. It's scarred him enough already. If he has to go through it again . . . " Mickey's voice falters and he looks away from me. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He turns and begins walking slowly to the cave opening, his head down.

"No," I quietly protest, closing the distance and crouching, gently setting a hand on his shoulder, "it does matter." I carefully turn him around, locking eyes with him, hoping he'll tell me the truth. "If he has to go through it again . . . what might happen?" I mentally scold myself when my voice shakes, but my audible fear must do something that any of my persistence could have, since Mickey sighs, looking somewhat defeated.

"I wasn't going to tell you . . . but if Sora has to save the worlds again . . . he might just lose it . . . forever," he gravely replies, his eyes never leaving mine. Something in the way he says it terrifies me.

I laugh slightly, a short nervous sound. "Um . . . Mickey, one problem with that: you can't lose what you never had," I joke, trying to light the mood, "Sora doesn't have a mind to lose."

"I meant his heart," Mickey retorts, having no patience for my sense of humor at the moment. My heart nearly stops for a moment at his words. I'd known what he meant, but I never knew he'd put it so bluntly.

"Y-you're . . . serious," I observe, my heart racing, "I . . . I can't let that happen . . . b-but . . . I . . . I can't do it by myself." My terror is like a vice grip, one I'm not sure where came from. I'd always thought I could do what Sora did, never thinking I'd be so scared if I'd have to.

Mickey suddenly laughs, a lighthearted sound in the silence, pulling me from my thoughts. I tilt my head in confusion as he slowly falls silent. He lightly wipes a tear of laughter from his eye, "I never said you were going alone!" He laughs again, summoning Kingdom Key DΩ. "I'm going with you," he happily announces, swinging his Keyblade in a wide arc over his head.

"No," I abruptly protest, standing, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't allow that." Mickey taps his foot as he frowns at me, brow furrowed in irritation.

"What did I say?" he asks, his voice high with anger. I duck my head in response, embarrassed and knowing I crossed the only line he drew with me. "I'm not to be treated like a king by you. I get that enough from acquaintances. You're my friend. You're supposed to call me Mickey, and you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself perfectly well. You, of all people, should know that."

"Right," I say slowly, my only chance to be relatively free of the large task at hand. "Well then," I continue slowly, choosing my words carefully, "where do . . . we . . . start?"

"That, my friend is up to you," Mickey replies, pointing at me. "However, there is more danger this time around; you'll encounter new worlds you've never seen before. I also believe you'll be encountering worlds only you can save."

"Oh, jeez," I breathe, dropping my head onto my hand as I sit, "This had to happen, didn't it?" I shake my head, feeling the dull ache of an impending headache.

"Sora probably felt just as frustrated when he first learned he had to save the universe," Mickey says, setting a hand on my shoulder.

"Knowing Sora," I growl, a part of me feeling bitter about the situation, "he just thought it was a fun new experience . . . at least at first."

Mickey laughs, the smile on his face causing me to smile as well, "You're probably right. Come on," he began to walk," we have to get moving. Which world to you want to visit first?" He looked at me over his shoulder as he paused at the opening.

I think for a moment, going through all the worlds I've visited or heard Sora talk about. A part of me wants to visit a new world first, see just what I missed while on the side of Darkness, if only to convince myself to never fall to it again. Eventually, I decide on a world Sora visited many different times for many different reasons, before and after sealing the Keyhole. I slip past Mickey into the tropical night, knowing that my choice will probably have a drastically different makeup than my home world. "How about we check out Olympus Coliseum?" I inquire, turning back to look at Mickey, a smile on my face. "Could be fun." Mickey nods, smiling back and leading me to his Gummi Ship. I wonder what we'll find and if the people there are as interesting as Sora always said.


	2. Olympus Coliseum

AN: Another chapter of Master! I hope you all enjoyed the last one. :) I was so happy to get 15 hits on the first day it was posted! Thank you all so much!

As you can probably guess (by the end of Ch. 1 and the title of this chapter) Riku finally gets to see Olympus Coliseum. :)

I'm surprised; Ch. 2 has more words than Ch. 1. Guess there's just a lot to do in Olympus Coliseum. 'Specially when you've got Phil pushing you into things you never asked for, lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the events, the worlds, etc., etc., etc. I only own my ideas, the sentences I stitched together out of words I also do not own, and the concept based off of concepts I do not own. I also do not own Mickey Mouse, Hercules, Phil(octetes), Cloud, Sephiroth, or Hades. I do not own Olympus Coliseum (I'd have no idea where to put it even if I did.)

* * *

"This is . . . interesting," I murmur, looking around us at the various assortment of people surrounding us. We were confused enough when we found it difficult to exit our Gummi Ship. We were further confused by the large amount of people filling the entrance to the world. The area is a deafening roar of murmured conversations.

"They must be having a tournament," Mickey decides after a moment, moving toward a section of the back wall. "Ah, here it is," he exclaims, motioning me over. It takes me a while to make my way to him, as I find it difficult to maneuver politely through the large groups of people.

"All right," I nod once I get there, looking at a large board with lines of writing. "What am I looking at?" I inquire, shaking my head in confusion.

"It's the tournament list. Whoever beats all of these Heartless wins and faces 'the Champion'," Mickey explains, his eyes skimming the board. "At least I think that's how it works," he admits, glancing up at me.

"Hm . . . " I stare at it for a moment, amazed by the quantity of different types of Heartless they've amassed alone. The numbers of the individual creatures they would need to hold a tournament with this many people is something I can't even begin to imagine. "How many Heartless do you think the-"

"Hey! You!" I'm interrupted by a gruff voice shouting from somewhere below me. I turn to see a short, pudgy man with a goat's legs and horns. "You enterin'?" he demanding asks, staring at me unnervingly, like the thought of blinking had never crossed his mind.

Already planning to ask Mickey about the man, I slowly reply, "Um . . . I hadn-"

"Good," he practically barks the word, interrupting me again. "You're on first since everyone else is too chicken. But. Before y'go, I've got two words of advice for you," he says, shoving a finger in my face. "Give. Them. A show." He turns and walks of as abruptly as he came, shoving his way through the large crowd, shouting at anyone who moves too slowly.

I stand in silence for a moment, trying to understand what just happened, before saying, "Who was that? . . . And that was four words." I'm amazed I hadn't realized the incorrect word count earlier.

"I think his name is Phil," Mickey replies, sounding only slightly less confused than me. "He's an . . . interesting character."

"Yeah, that's one word for it," I reply, shaking my head. "But what was all that about? Did he just sign me up for the tournament without my consent?" I sigh; frustrated with the mess I was dragged into.

"I think so," Mickey replies, nodding, "but on the up side, you can check out more of the Coliseum and find the Keyhole." I roll my eyes, though I secretly admire the mouse's ability to see the positive side of everything. "Well, we might as well get you ready for the tournament."

"Which first implies figuring out what I'm supposed to do," I state, starting to find my way through the crowd. Once I reach the doors to the lobby, I pull them open, hearing the subtle shift in the murmurs behind me. I roll my eyes, knowing that the crowd is sizing up their "competition". Once inside, the doors close behind Mickey, completely cutting off the sound from outside. As my eyes adjust to the darker lighting, I see Phil, his back to me, talking to a well-defined, tall guy with red hair and Cloud, a shorter boy with spiked blond hair and an attitude.

"Listen," Phil was saying, "I don't know which one of you is the Champ. Herc has been the Champ for a long time, but Cloud beat the Coliseum record. I can't know which one o' you is the Champ without you two battlin' it out and the tournament's meant to start as soon as the first competitor shows."

Cloud, his arms crossed, bangs covering his view of the door, says, "Well, obviously, if I beat Hercules's record, then I'm the Champion. I don't care one way or the other though; you can't make me fight in the tournament whether or not I am. I didn't even want to come here." He impatiently brushes his bangs out of his face, only to have them fall into his face again. "I also highly doubt that it's between me and Hercules. As much as I hate to admit this, Sephiroth's better than I am."

"Sephiroth didn't beat the Coliseum record," Phil deliberately replied, pointing in Cloud's face to emphasize his point. "You beat the record, so you're gonna fight the winner if you beat Herc, and we'll figure this all out before the first competitor gets here."

"Phil, isn't that the first competitor," Hercules says, pointing in my direction. Cloud and Phil glance over, both appearing surprised that they didn't see me sooner. "Why don't we have him fight both of us? Whoever wins two of three matches is the Champion."

"Oh . . . that's another idea," Phil murmurs. "You," he points to me, "get out there so we can start the tournament!" He tromps across the lobby and begins pushing me toward the entrance to the Coliseum impatiently.

"Wait, wait, wait," I protest, eventually pulling away. I catch my breath and turn to Phil, "What am I even doing?" Cloud face palms, sighing, as though I'm stupid for not knowing. "I mean, it wasn't exactly clear," I mumble, feeling as though I need to defend myself.

Phil stares at me for a moment. "You signed up for the tournament and don't know what you're doin'?" he snaps, his voice raising as he spoke. "What kinda person do-"

"Wait a second," I snap back, "I signed up for the tournament? If I recall correctly, you signed me up, without my permission." I cross my arms, becoming frustrated with Phil and the situation. "I'm only participating because I don't want to seem rude. I'd appreciate it if you'd explain what I'm doing so I don't get hurt or die."

"Phil, if you're going to . . . 'recruit' new competitors, you could at least explain the rules of the tournament," Hercules states before Phil can object. The short man, whose face is a bright red color, slowly calms down.

"All right, all right," Phil murmurs, "I'll admit, I may've been in the wrong" I roll my eyes "so tell y'what, I'll make it up t'you by explainin' the rules. All y'gotta do is battle the Heartless you face and win. If you win, you'll have a chance t'fight the Champ. Whoever that is." Phil mumbles the last sentence under his breath.

"Okay . . . that's it?" I inquire, ensuring I know the rules. I frown, seeing Cloud roll his eyes. "Nothing else I need to keep in mind?"

"Nope. Just remember three very important things," Phil replies. As he speaks, he counts his statements off on his fingers. "Give 'em a show. Never give up. Do yer best. And don't die." He turns and heads down the hallway into the Coliseum.

"Wait . . . that's four things," I call after him, sighing when he waves it off.

"That's Phil for you," Hercules replies, shaking his head. "You get used to it. Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"If you have any sense, technique, power, or intelligence," Cloud mumbles, his tone telling me that he believes I have none of them. I roll my eyes, heading toward the hallway.

"Good luck, Riku," Mickey says, reminding me that he's still there. He waves, smiling.

"Thanks, Mickey," I smile back, holding out my hand for a high five. Mickey runs up and jumps to meet my hand. As I turn back down the hallway, I hear Mickey, Cloud, and Hercules discussing getting Mickey in to watch.

* * *

Many rounds later, I'm sitting on the sideline, waiting for the next round to be set up, trying to catch my breath. "They sure have a lot of strong Heartless here," I mumble to myself, wiping my arm across my forehead as my Keyblade vanishes.

"They sure do." I look up at Mickey's voice. "You look beat," he observes, sitting next to me.

"Yeah . . . they sure know how to give a guy a workout," I reply, leaning back, my eyes closing as I do so.

"I still haven't found the Keyhole yet, though. And I've been looking every chance I get," Mickey says, sounding disappointed in himself.

"Relax; I'm sure we'll be able to find it. After all, I doubt I'm going to face the Champion before everyone else has had a crack at the tournament," I assure him, opening an eye to look at him as I speak.

"Change of plans," Phil says, ruining my chance at relaxation. "The other competitors chickened out. Yer the only one we've got left. As soon as the last round, that's this one, is done, yer facin' the Champ." I blink up at him, sure that my disbelief is evident on my face. "I know! I don't believe it either! They said somethin' about shootin' . . . or somethin' stupid." Phil continues to grumble as he walks off before yelling at the workers about how they were setting up the field.

"That's not reassuring," I mumble, sighing, "and not at all fair." I run a frustrated hand through my hair as I stand, hearing the signal that tells me to hit the field again. "Don't know why they're calling me though. I don't see any Heartless." Nevertheless, I walk onto the field, prepared for my enemy . . . or so I think.

"Hey, from what I was hearing, I thought for _sure_ I'd be seeing Sora," my eyes widen as I see a man in a black coat instead of the Heartless I was expecting.

"What the-?" I mumble before trying to hide my confusion behind a confident expression.

The man laughs, "You think your phony confidence is gonna fool me? As if." My eyes widen, remembering the Organization member Sora said had an inclination for using that phrase. Answering any questions I might have had on the answer, two arrow guns appear in my apparent opponent's hands.

From the sidelines I hear Phil grumbling about how "This wasn't the plan!" Mentally agreeing with him, I ready myself for what I know will be a tough battle, determined not to lose.

"Well, seems your friend Sora isn't the only one who can copy looks from other people." I frown, confused as he laughs.

"What's so amusing?" I snap, causing him to stop laughing.

"Oh, nothing amusing about it. In fact, I didn't really like Terra all that much. He's the one who gave me the eye patch," he growls back, yanking his hood off.

"Aw, man. I've seen 'im before!" Phil complains, placing his head in his hand. "He just _always _has t'mess these up, doesn't he?" He sighs, continuing to grumble, as Xigbar finally decides to strike. As his weapons would suggest, he stays away from me, preferring to shoot at me, moving only when I get too close, irritatingly using his ability to manipulate space to teleport across the field.

"Man, you Keyblade wielders don't get the concept of leveling the playing field, do ya?" he sneers as I block one of his shots. I step forward again to get a hit in, only to find he's already teleported behind me. I frown, whirling to face him before he can fire a shot. Almost too late, I drop to the ground, my eyes wide in surprise. "Not very bright, are you?" Xigbar taunts, smirking as he reloads his weapons. "You thought I wouldn't get a sneak shot in? As if."

"_That's_ what you call leveling the playing field?" I ask, frowning again as I stand. "Sounds to me like you're using your lack of a Keyblade to get off cheating." I smirk as he frowns, knowing my taunt got to him. "After all, only someone with no skill," I continue, "would try to 'level the playing field' by taking away their opponents only means of attacking _and_ getting in a sneak - or should I say 'cheap'? - shot." He growls at me as he continues to fire, though he doesn't protest as I push my way forward to get in a hit.

* * *

Within a matter of moments, I knock Xigbar to the ground and hold my Keyblade threateningly at his throat. "You think you're _so_ good, don't you?" He asks, staring up at me. His frustration at being conned out of his strategy is evident on his face. "As if, you're nothing special. In fact, there's no way you'll even see what's coming next." He vanishes suddenly, startling me along with the rest of the audience.

"Riku! Are you all right?" Mickey calls as he runs to my side. "I'd have come to help you sooner, but Phil wouldn't let me. . . ." He turns back to frown at the short man who at the moment is speaking animatedly with Hercules and Cloud. The hero of Olympus Coliseum listens to Phil, but the blond boy ignores him, choosing instead to stare intently at me. Refusing to appear disconcerted by the sudden attention from the seemingly aloof boy, I stared determinedly right back. "Riku?" Mickey inquires, poking my arm just as Cloud turns to Phil.

"What? Oh, sorry . . . you were talking, weren't you?" I ask, sheepishly ducking my head when he nods. "Sorry," I repeat, rubbing my hand embarrassedly on the back of my head.

"Yo, kid," Phil calls, waving me over. I turn and approach him, Mickey close behind. "We've come to an agreement of sorts. Cloud here says he wants t'fight you, so Herc said he'd let him. _But_ if y'beat Cloud, you hafta battle Herc too. Got it?" He stares at me for only a moment before continuing, without a response, to say, "Good. Now, get out there and give the crowd a show to remember you two." He turns and walks off, Herc following.

"So . . . why are you so interested in fighting me?" I ask, turning to my future opponent. I find Cloud staring at me just as intently as before, if not more so. ". . . Well?" I ask after a moment of somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"I want to know how strong you are," he replies before turning and walking towards the battlefield. I frown at his vague response, wondering if there's some other motive behind his decision.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mickey says, waving his hand dismissively. "Give it your best Riku!" I smile and nod, then head toward the battlefield another time. In the midst of the crowd I see a momentary flash of dark color and frown, disconcerted. Most of the people in the stands are dressed in neutral, earthen tones. Seeing black in a place like this seems very out of place. I shake my head, however, and turn to face my opponent.

Cloud and I summon our weapons simultaneously, eliciting a murmur from the crowd. We both hit our stances and the crowd falls silent, the tension in their expectation and between Cloud and I seeming to hang heavy in the air. Then, as though both deciding it was time to start, we lunge at each other, prepared to fight.

* * *

I feel the air get knocked out of me as I hit the ground. Still somewhat stunned, I slowly sit up, trying to catch my breath. Cloud lunges at me again and my Keyblade quickly vanishes. "I give, you win," I say, my hands raised. Cloud relaxes, his own sword disappearing. To my surprise, he holds his hand out to me, offering help. I take it and stand, knowing my confusion is evident on my face.

"You're strong. I like that," Cloud explains, shrugging nonchalantly. I frown slightly, even more confused. "I mean that we could be friends."

"But, you beat me . . . how does that tell you I'm strong?" I ask, failing to understand his logic.

"It's the way you fight. You keep pushing until you're forced to admit defeat. Not to mention you've pushed me farther than almost anyone has in terms of effort," Cloud replies. I nod, finally understanding.

"Good job, Riku," Mickey says, walking up. I smile at him, nodding. "I really wish you could've won though."

"Yeah, me too," I reply, and then turn as Hercules and Phil approach. "What now?" I ask. "I lost. Is Cloud going to fight Hercules?"

"Nah, Herc says he's 'too tired' today. I figure we'll do it sometime after," Phil replies, sounding unconvinced. Behind him, Hercules mouths the opposite, shaking his head.

"Well, I've got some things I need to take care of," I state, fighting a smirk. "I hope to see you later," I say giving the group a wave. "C'mon Mickey, let's find that Keyhole."

Mickey and I start to head out of the Coliseum when Cloud says, "Keyhole? Why are you looking for the Keyhole?" He jogs slightly to catch up with us as Mickey and I stop.

"Um . . . we need to lock it," I murmur, not wanting Phil or Hercules to hear. Mickey nods in agreement.

"I know where it is," Cloud states, walking past us toward the exit. Mickey and I glance at each other and follow a moment later.

* * *

Inside the lobby, Cloud point to a small block. "It's under here. Help me move it." Mickey and I join him and together, the three of us push the block away, revealing the Keyhole.

"Thanks, Cloud," I say, summoning my Keyblade. He nods his response as I point the Keyblade at the Keyhole. It clicks shut a moment later. "Well, that's all we came here for. I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Plan on it," Cloud replies with a smirk before giving me a small wave and reentering the Coliseum.

"Where to now?" I ask Mickey, "I do believe it's your turn to choose." Mickey thinks for a moment and then heads out towards the Gummi Ship, assuring me that he'll tell me where we're going once we get there.

* * *

AN: I really enjoyed writing Phil's dialogue for this chapter. I think he's the funniest Disney character. :3 I really hope I didn't horribly ruin the fight scene with Xigbar. I've never actually written one before. . That's also why I skipped the endless rounds of Heartless battles and his fight with Cloud. . I'm so lazy!

Please review and enjoy! :) I look forward to your advice and comments!


	3. Beast's Castle

AN: I really want to thank all my readers right now, I had 23 hits on Chapter 1 and 13 hits on Chapter 2 on the exact day I posted Chapter 2! You guys are all amazing and everyone of you is getting a cookie!

Well, another chapter of the first part of the _Battle with Darkness_ series!

For a lot of you, this may be your first time seeing it referred to as that. I finally decided to make it an official series of mine, so it needed a name. Each part of the series will have a different goal for Riku, depending on the events of the story leading up to that point.

Part Two, Darkness, will take place immediately after this story. I want this to be a really fast-paced series, like Riku never gets a chance to rest, because that's kind of what the KH series is like with Sora.

I'm also accepting fandom-based worlds for the (currently untitled) third part of the series. Please PM me with any suggestions including the name of the world, the game it comes from, important characters that I **can't** forget to introduce, and what you want Riku to basically do there (this may be altered slightly based on his goal for that part). Also, a helpful link to info on the game/world/characters would be greatly appreciated!

Also, I'm aware it's only chapter 3, but this is where I start fabricating Keyhole locations for the sake of the plot. If I've missed information that points to the Keyhole's _true_ location, please PM me the link showing your correction, and I will alter the chapter immediately. I don't want to mess with what the creators have already created. However, if you just don't like where it is, don't comment (unless you think it was WAY too easy for Riku to find it, then suggest a different location).

Anyway, enough of my long-winded Author's Note and onto everyone's favorite part! The disclaimer! . . . Okay, I'm joking. Anyway.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the events, the worlds, etc., etc., etc. I only own my ideas, the sentences I stitched together out of words I also do not own, and the concept based off of concepts I do not own. I also do not own Mickey Mouse, Cogsworth, or Beast. I do not own Beast's Castle (I'd have an angry Beast on my hands if I did.)

* * *

Mickey and I both find ourselves staring in amazement at the building before us. "I've never gotten this far before . . . I've only ever been outside the gate," I murmur, not taking my eyes off of it, afraid that if I look away for only a moment, it would be gone, as though I'd only imagined it.

"Oh, yeah, from when you were investigating the Organization. This is Beast's Castle," Mickey replies, starting forward. I follow a moment later. "We've found the castle, but where's the beast? Inside, maybe?"

"Only one way to find out," I say as we reach the door. I take hold of the doorknob and turn it, pushing on the wood and opening the large front doors of the castle.

Inside is empty and quiet, eerily so, considering the lack of dust. I frown to myself. "Where is everyone?" I find myself whispering. Mickey merely shrugs, beginning to explore.

Across from the door is a wide staircase that splits three ways. One way leads to a large door, and two other staircases, both on either side of the first, leading up and back, further into the castle. On either side of the room, between the stairs and the door, lie four doors, all of which Mickey finds locked.

Leaving Mickey to his thoughts, I slowly walk up the staircase, taking my time, wanting to savor every moment here and not knowing why. I open the middle door, which opens with a surprising ease, and look inside. Beyond it is an ornate ballroom, the bright, golden colors contrasting greatly with the rest of the castle's dark blues and reds. Though it stands out from the rest of the castle and would seem like the most likely location of a Keyhole, nothing in the empty room seems to scream "I'm hiding the Keyhole."

I leave the room, letting the door fall shut behind me, and head up the stairs to my left. At the top lies a long hallway with a single room at the end. The door stands open a few inches and a quick peek reveals it to be empty, nothing in the room hinting at the presence of the Keyhole.

Once I've returned to the main room, I head up the other staircase, which opens into a corridor that leads into a large, open room. In that room is another staircase, leading up and to the left, to another door, which I also open, finding another corridor. As I walk through this corridor, I note how different it looks from the rest of the castle: plain stone, at first, which gives way to what used to be ornate decorations which have, over time, been seemingly clawed to shreds. At the end of the corridor is a set of tall double doors, one of which stands a couple inches open.

Peering in, my eyes are drawn to the only object in the room with any color, a single rose beneath a glass cover. Slipping silently into the room, I step closer, already convinced that the Keyhole lies beneath the seemingly out of place flower. I place my hands lightly on the smooth, cool glass and begin to lift it.

I've lifted it no more than an inch when I hear an enraged growl behind me, causing me to quickly turn, the glass cover falling back into place. Standing in the now wide open doorway is a large being covered in brown fur. "You will not touch the rose. Now get out!" he shouts at me, stepping farther into the room, his face twisted in a snarl of anger.

"There's been a misunderstanding," I reply, raising my hands defensively as I slowly back around the pedestal. "I'm not trying to steal anything, I'm just trying t-" I cut myself off to duck beneath a flying vase, which shatters against the far wall.

"Get out!" he shouts again, picking up another nearby object and hurling it across the room before I can reply. In an attempt to avoid injury, I duck behind a wardrobe, barely dodging the book.

"Riku! What's going on?" I hear Mickey call from down the hall, his voice getting closer. "Oh, uh, hello there." I hear the beast turn around to face Mickey. "Um, my friend, Riku, and I are just here to lock the Keyhole. If we don't, bad things'll happen."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the beast apologizes, "I didn't realize. . . . I've had so many people try to steal my rose lately . . . " I tentatively step out from behind the furniture to find him sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I should have allowed you to speak," he mumbled apologetically.

"That's all right. I did kind of walk in without permission," I reply, garnering a disapproving look from Mickey. "Could I?" I motion toward the glass cover. Beast nods, letting me take the glass cover off. Carefully, Beast lifts the rose, handling it with surprising care, revealing a tiny Keyhole.

"I didn't even know that was there," Beast mumbles, marveling at the glow. I carefully set down the cover and summon my Keyblade.

"A lot of people don't," I reply, aiming my Keyblade at the hole, lowering it after hearing a satisfying _click_ a moment later. "Done." I pick up the cover as Beast sets the rose back down, carefully placing it back on top once the rose is set in place. "Thanks for letting us take care of that."

"No, thank you," Beast replies, smiling, "I can't even imagine what might have happened if you hadn't done anything. You both are welcome back anytime and will be treated with the utmost respect." His expression changes as he yells, "Cogsworth."

"Yes, sir," a small clock says, hopping into the room. Mickey and I glance at each other and stare at it in disbelief.

"Make sure the next time these two come they're welcomed and treated with respect."

"Of course, sir," Cogsworth bows. "Is that all?" Once Beast affirmed that, he bows again before hopping out again.

"I assume you have other places to be," Beast says as he escorts us to the front door. I nod, already contemplating our next destination. "Well, travel safe and I wish you the best on your mission."

Mickey and I wave at him as we walk down the steps. As I turn, I nearly miss a black figure standing atop one of the castle's towers. The sight causes me to pause, frowning at the now empty space. "Something wrong?" Mickey inquires, tapping me.

"Hm? No. It's nothing," I reply, shaking my head. As we head back to the Gummi Ship, I decide. "Let's head to Deep Jungle next." Mickey agrees and we set off.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun~

Who do you think the dark figure is? PM me your guesses, I'm not even sure yet. ;P

This chapter is kind of short . . . but, I got to the point and I didn't leave anything out, so I think it's good. I kind of had fun writing Beast throwing things at Riku . . . is that wrong? O.O

I also realized I left out a lot of characters, and even I was expecting to at least have Lumiere in this chapter, but I managed to squeeze Cogsworth in at the end. I still like how things turned out. It's a simple chapter, and sometimes simple is good.

I'm going to try to keep on this and my other stories more (but mostly this one). I want to start publishing chapters a lot more often than I have been.

Please review! I can always use more constructive criticism. :)


	4. Deep Jungle

AN: I'm writing some of these chapters and I'm realizing, there's just so little you can do with some places and so much you can do with others . . . Man, my chapter lengths are going to be all over the place. . . .

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, the events, the worlds, etc., etc., etc. I only own my ideas, the sentences I stitched together out of words I also do not own, and the concept based off of concepts I do not own. I also do not own Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, or Jane. I do not own Deep Jungle.

* * *

Mickey and I walk in silence, enjoying the nature around us. It doesn't bother either of us anyway, we're not even sure if there's anyone here we could talk to and we wouldn't know them either way. We'd discussed on the way here that we'd do our best to find the Keyhole on our own, even if it meant searching everywhere.

I try to think back to Sora's stories, knowing I was there to hear them, but that I didn't listen. Instead, my thoughts are pulled elsewhere . . .

_I'm not sure what's happening . . . Everything is a jumble in my mind and I can't keep my thoughts straight . . . My vision swims in a form of vertigo . . . There's a rushing in my ears that makes it impossible to hear anything that's being said . . . I know someone is speaking - I can hear a voice - but the words elude me . . . all of my attention is on something I can't quite make out . . . It's more focused than the rest of my field of vision, but even it is a blur . . . Suddenly, the object of my attention disappears . . . No sooner had it disappeared then something changed in myself, something I can't name . . . I'm only suddenly aware of feeling as though I'm not a part of myself, as though I've been pushed aside . . . I'm vaguely aware of myself speaking, but the words I can't hear aren't my own . . . I know I should fight what's happening . . . But he's too strong . . . _

"Riku!" Mickey exclaims as I fall to the ground. I manage to catch myself with my hands before coming to too much harm, but it's difficult to breathe and my vision keeps swimming in and out of focus. "Are you all right?" he asks in concern once he reaches my side. I nod, unable to find my voice. I sit there for a moment longer before pulling myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as I stand. Mickey protectively hovers by my side.

"I'm all right," I assure him, though I don't even believe myself. My breath still comes in shallow gasps and I find myself in a cold sweat. My vision still occasionally slides out of focus and I find it hard to hear over the rushing in my ears at times. "Let's go," I manage as I begin to walk again, though my pace is considerably slower. Mickey frowns, obviously not believing me. "We might have to find someone to ask about the Keyhole," I state, pausing to lean against a tree.

"Riku . . . are you sure you're all right?" Mickey hesitantly asks.

"I will be," I assure him, "I'm sure it's nothing." I push off the tree and continue walking, only to be startled back by a strange looking man who suddenly hangs upside-down from a nearby tree. " . . . Who . . . are you?" I manage to ask once I catch my breath. The man just stares at me, and it occurs to me suddenly that me might not understand me.

I'm opening my mouth to ask Mickey what to do, when he says, "Tarzan." I blink at him for a second. He repeats himself, pointing at himself this time.

"Oh . . . your name is Tarzan?" I ask, eliciting a nod from him. "Riku." I tell him, pointing at myself. Pointing at Mickey, I introduce the mouse, who waves at Tarzan.

Once the introductions are complete, Tarzan turns back to me. "Need help."

Shaking my head, I assure him, "Oh, no. I'm all right. I don-"

"Need help," he repeats more firmly, interrupting me. He drops from the tree and starts off in the direction we had been heading. A moment later, he pauses, turning back and motioning for us to follow. Mickey and I glance at each other, confused. After another moment, he points to us. "Riku. Mickey. Come." Then he continues on his way. Mickey shrugs and follows him, prompting me to follow as well.

* * *

Tarzan leads us to what looks like a large tree house, then calls inside for someone named Jane. A young woman comes out, speaking with an accent, "Tarzan, what's the matter?" Noticing Mickey and I, she gasps in surprise. "Are you all right?" she inquires, coming up to me and placing a hand on my forehead. I'm about to protest and tell her I'm fine, when she says, "You're burning up. Come inside! You need some rest and medicine."

"No, really. I'm all right," I protest, already being dragged inside by the pair and pushed from behind by Mickey. I remember briefly what happened before I began feeling this way and begin to doubt that medicine and rest will fix it. Nevertheless, I'm put into bed with a wet cloth on my forehead and assured that I'll be getting medicine soon and that Mickey will handle the Keyhole here. While Jane goes off to get the medicine, she and Mickey begin discussing the Keyhole.

Tarzan stares at me as they speak, as though daring me to get up or protest. I sigh, deciding not to test my luck. Instead, I let myself relax, realizing with a shock that I'm much more tired than I thought. Only a few minutes later, I find myself drifting off to sleep, Jane still trying to locate the correct medicine.

* * *

_I can't remember anything . . . anything but a name . . . Everything else is blank, a blur. It seems like that's what my life is now. What's my purpose anymore anyway? What am I good for?_

_Apparently, I'm good for something. Why else would they keep me at all?_

_Apparently, the Master thinks I'll be able to remember eventually. Until then, I'm constantly reminded of everything._

_Everything except my name . . . That, I know. I've always known._

_My name . . . is-_

"Riku. Wake up."

Pulled from my dreams, I consent, my eyes slowly opening, focusing on Mickey a moment later. "Finally," he smiles. "I've sealed the Keyhole, but boy was it tough without you." I smile slightly at Mickey's comment. I know he's only trying to make me feel useful, since I've done nothing at all to help here.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Mickey," I say, sitting up. "I feel a lot better. What did you give me anyway?" I ask, pulling Jane's attention over.

"Oh, absolutely nothing," she replies, standing up and crossing the room. "You were asleep by the time I found it and you've only just woken up." She frowns slightly, "It's curious, really." Once she finishes speaking, Tarzan comes in through the window.

"Better?" he asks me, looking at me intently, as though to see if I'm lying. I nod, assuring him I am. He nods, satisfied, then heads back across the room.

"Well, thank you for all of your help. Both of you, but we've got a tight schedule going and we've got to get going," Mickey says as I get up.

"Please, come back anytime," Jane smiles, Tarzan nodding in agreement. Mickey and I assure them that we will and head back to the Gummi Ship. On the way there, we discuss our next destination, laughing and joking with each other. Nevertheless, my mind keeps straying back to the strange thoughts and dream, wondering what they meant.

* * *

AN: So, who thinks they know what Riku was "remembering"? PM me if you have a guess. :3

Please review!


End file.
